Taiyaki
by Missbille
Summary: Donatello tente une expérience sur sa famille basé sur une vieille superstition japonaise, il va être surprit du résultat.


**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?

Me re voilà avec cette histoire courte dont je vous avais parlé la fin de ma dernière histoire, Place dans la une fois j'ai pris les personnages tortues ninjas de 2013, car ils ont ce côté mignon qui va très bien à l'ambiance que je décris. J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas les TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taiyaki<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello tente une expérience sur sa famille basé sur une vieille superstition japonaise, il va être surprit du résultat.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques part dans une des ruelles obscures de New York, court jusqu'à sa destination, une créature mutante qui se déplacer comme une vision furtive au coin de vos yeux dans l'ombre.<p>

Le mutant était une tortue humanoïde de couleur vert olive, autour de ses yeux bruns rougeâtre était noué un masque violet qui descendait en cascade sur son dos carapacé. Sur celui-ci était attachée son arme, le Bo, qui passer souvent pour un vulgaire bâton en bois à des yeux non connaisseur de l'art martial.

Le jeune adolescent mutant qui avait pour nom Donatello, était aussi un ninja comme ses trois autres frères mutants eux aussi. Élevé par un être humain maître ninja, transformer en rat humanoïde par la même substance qui les transforma tous en ce qu'ils sont, il y a maintenant 15 ans, faisant d'eux une famille à part de la société.

Donatello ne s'aventure pas hors du repaire, cette fois-ci, pour aller à la casse récupérer de précieux matériaux.

Il était bien en mission personnel, mais pour une chose qu'il avait planifiée soigneusement avec l'aide de son compère dans cette aventure inouïe. Il entra dans l'antre de son associé et s'installa devant lui de manière décontracté, malgré son excitation.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Murakami. » Salua-t-il d'une voix qui trahit son énervement.

Le vieux restaurateur aveugle sourit au jeune mutant en sachant à quel point ce dernier était impatient. « Bonsoir Donatello, votre commande est prête. »

L'homme posa délicatement un sac en papier qui dégagea une odeur appétissante. Donatello avala sa salive en laissant échapper un gémissement de joie qui fit rire le vieil homme devant son empressement. « Vous devriez aller, rapporter ceci chez vous. Ils sont meilleurs quand ils sont chauds. » Conseilla-t-il de sa voix douce.

Le jeune adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il posa de la monnaie sur le comptoir et remercia monsieur Murakami. Avant de filer rapidement avec son butin encore tout brûlant dans son sac en papier brun contre lui.

Une fois arrivée chez lui, le jeune génie courut jusqu'à la cuisine et faillit percuter Michelangelo. Son jeune frère s'écria en le reconnaissant avec un grand sourire qui fronça ses taches de rousseur. « Hé Donny ! On se demandait où t'était ! On va pouvoir passer à table ! »

Donatello esquissa un petit sourire en dissimulant son précieux paquet derrière sa carapace d'une main alors que de l'autre, il se gratta la joue en disant d'un air détaché. « Je me promenai dans les tunnels, j'ai oublié l'heure… »

Le jeune génie détourna le regard, gêné par le regard bleu de Michelangelo devenu soudain aiguisé. Il rivalisa d'intensité avec celui de leur frère aîné. Donatello s'efforça d'ignorer le contact visuel de son petit frère et s'aperçut trop tard d'une présence dans son dos.

« Donatello ? Que caches-tu là ? » Demanda la voix grave de son père et Sensei.

Le jeune mutant sursauta et tenta un repli pour garder sous contrôle son secret en bégayant. « Ha, ha… ça ? Ce n'est rien… pour l'instant… enfin je veux dire… »

Une main arracha de sa poigne le sac en papier, Donatello se retourna pour découvrir que son autre frère Raphaël s'était faufilé derrière lui à son insu. Ce dernier le regarder avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux en l'interrogeant. « C'est quoi encore que ce truc ? Un nouveau champignon mutant ? »

Donatello protesta vivement et tenta de récupérer son paquet sans l'abîmer. « C'est pas un truc ! Donne-moi ça ! » Il finit par abandonner en comprenant que son entêté de frère allait réduire le sac et son précieux contenu en charpie par simple plaisir de la confortation.

Heureusement, Léonardo vient à la rescousse de Donatello qui était en train de perdre tous ses moyens face à l'obstination de leur frère chaude tête. Le leader lui prit le sac des mains et le redonna à Donatello qui en vérifia le contenu avant de soupirer de soulagement. « Ils sont intacts ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est intact ? » Demanda avec enthousiasme Michelangelo.

Son génie de grand frère lui sourit en dévoilant l'écart entre ses dents et leur tendit le sac grand ouvert. A l'intérieur se trouver 5 poissons en pâtes cuites d'une longueur d'une main et plutôt épais. Raphaël, Léonardo et Michelangelo s'interrogèrent sur ce que c'était, quand Splinter poussa une exclamation de joie.

« Des Taiyaki ! »

« Taiya- quoi ? » Interrogea Michelangelo qui poussa un gémissement quand il se prit une taloche claquante derrière la tête de la part de Raphaël qui le reprit. « Des Taiyagi ! Ça s'appelle crétin ! » Léonardo le corrigea à son tour. « Non, non, ça se dit Taiyaki… » Il se frotta le menton avant de demander à Splinter. « Maître, c'est quoi des Taiyaki ? »

Leur père passa ses doigts dans sa longue barbichette de menton et leur dit. « C'est un dessert japonais en forme de Dorade japonaise qui symbolise la bonne fortune. La pâte peut être comparé à celle de pancake mais on peut les fourrer de différentes saveurs sucré… » Splinter renifla les vapeurs du sac avant d'interroger son fils au masque violet. « Ils ont l'air frais ? Où les as-tu eus ? »

Donatello sourit timidement et raconta tout. « J'ai demandé à Monsieur Murakami s'il pouvait m'en faire. Et il avait tout le matériel pour ce que je lui ai commandé. »

« Tu connais ces trucs ? » L'interrogea Raphaël.

Son frère vert olive hocha de la tête et s'expliqua. « Je l'ai trouvé sur internet mais je voulais vous faire une surprise et vous les proposez au repas ce soir… Monsieur Murakami dit que c'est meilleur chaud. »

Michelangelo plongea sa main dans le sac en papier en parlant joyeusement. « Alors autant les mangés tant qu'ils sont chauds ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles tout le monde se servit dans le sac, alors que Donatello les regardé faire en souriant, son plan fonctionner. Il allait savoir si ses observations pouvaient être aidées par cette antique superstition nippone.

Il existe une superstition au Japon qui dit, qu'il est possible de connaître la personnalité de la personne en fonction du côté où celle-ci commence à croquer dans le Taiyaki. Il avait tout mit en place dans le seul et unique but de décrypter les personnalités profondes de ses frères et mieux les comprendre.

Léonardo commença à manger en mordant par la queue le Taiyaki. Selon les recherches que Donatello avait menées sur le sujet, cela correspondait à certain côté de la personnalité de son leader de frère, il est calme et attentif à tous les détails. Le faites qu'il le mange de cette manière souligner aussi des pensées romantiques et qu'il est facile à embobiner par les sentiments. Et après l'histoire avec Karai, Donatello ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce fut vraie. Léonardo se faisait souvent avoir quand on jouait sur ses sentiments.

Raphaël commença par le côté. Cela signifie que vous êtes très virile et aimez le sport.  
>Il est facile de vous faire des amis et tout le monde peut vous faire confiance. Donatello fronça des sourcils en se souvenant de tout ça. Mais, il dû reconnaître que malgré son caractère de cochon, son frère au masque rouge était un très bon ami et protéger tous ceux qu'ils lui étaient cher. Même s'il le faisait de manière brutale et faisait rarement de démonstration affective autre que par une tape sur l'épaule.<p>

Michelangelo lui trouva le moyen ingénieux de commencer en même temps par la tête (cela signifie que vous êtes une personne positive et que vous ne vous en faites pas pour un rien. En revanche, cela symbolise aussi l'agressivité.) Et par la queue (cela signifie que vous êtes une personne calme et qui fait attention à tous les détails. Cela symbolise aussi vos pensées romantiques, mais que vous êtes facile à embobiner.) Donatello retient un rire devant la scène et hocha de la tête d'approbation en reconnaissant que les deux mélangés correspondaient tout à fait à son petit frère.

Ses frères gémirent de bonheur à la saveur dans leurs bouches. Michelangelo trépigna en s'écriant. « Monsieur Murakami est vraiment un génie culinaire ! Il les a faits à la pizza ! C'est trop bon ! »

Léonardo fit remarquer à Donatello qu'il n'avait pas gouté son Taiyaki. Le jeune génie fourragea dans le sac en papier pour prendre le sien et eu la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Il regarda dedans en espérant qu'il l'avait loupé et une fois confirmé visuellement ce qu'il avait craint. Donatello réalisa alors une chose, Michelangelo n'avait pas mangé un, mais deux Taiyaki. « Tu parles d'une façon ingénieuse de manger ! Il m'a piqué ma part ! Le sale glouton ! » S'écria-t-il furieux en pointant du doigt le coupable, qui avala vite toutes les preuves de peur qu'il les lui arrache de la bouche.

Splinter brisa son Taiyaki en deux et en tendit la moitié à son fils au masque violet. « Est-ce mieux comme ça ? »

Donatello sentit ses joues chauffées en réalisant que son père venait de faire un geste paternel qui pouvait être pris pour une faveur. Gêné, il accepta le morceau que lui offrit Splinter. « Merci papa… euh je veux dire Splinter ! » Se pressa de corriger la jeune tortue au joue cramoisie et mordit dans sa moitié de Taiyaki, sous le regard amuser de son père.

Le génie remarqua, après avoir commencé son Taiyaki, que Splinter lui avait laissé la queue de la Dorade japonaise. Le meilleur morceau d'après les dires sur internet. Donatello observa du coin de l'œil, son père qui mangea le sien et se sentit heureux du geste qu'avait eu l'homme muté en rat humanoïde. Malgré qu'ils ne fussent pas lier par le sang, il était vraiment leur père.

Même si Donatello aurait voulu savoir par quel côté Splinter aurait commencé son Taiyaki sans la bourde de Michelangelo, il était heureux de ce qu'il apprit de son père en cet instant. Il estima l'expérience des Taiyaki sur la vieille superstition de décryptage des personnalités concluante. Même s'il pouvait rester des variantes intéressantes. Par exemple est-ce que si on mange son Taiyaki pile entre le ventre et la queue ça signifie qu'on est un mélange de ces personnalités, comme Michelangelo qui à manger la tête et la queue ?

Donatello se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand on le secoua par l'épaule. Il regarda autour de lui complétement désorienté un instant avant de croiser le regard vert de son frère Raphaël qui grogna agacé. « Alors Einstein ! Tu réponds ? On te demande si Monsieur Murakami peut en refaire pour la prochaine fois ?! »

La plus grande tortue, en taille, hocha la tête. Provoquant un cri de joie à Michelangelo qui se mit à gesticuler en tous sens. « C'est trop de la balle ! Il faut que j'arrache la recette à Monsieur Murakami ! C'est trop bon ! »

Léonardo se contenta de sourire à l'enthousiasme de son petit frère au masque orange alors qu'il mettait la table pour la suite du repas. Tout le monde s'installa autour du bloc de béton qui faisait office de table et récitèrent le traditionnel « Itadakimasu ! » avant de manger.

Splinter se pencha sur Donatello et lui murmura à l'oreille. « J'ai hâte de voir la prochaine fois, de quel côté du Taiyaki tu vas commencer mon fils. »

Donatello resta sans voix un instant, en réalisant que son père avait tout compris. Avant de lui sourire innocemment en disant. « Sans doute du même côté que vous, Sensei. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avec malice, en continuant tranquillement leur repas.

**Fin.**


End file.
